


Duality: A Pair of Yugioh Poems

by lucidscreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Romance, vaguely ancient Egyptian themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer





	1. Atum: Sunset

**Atum: Sunset**

 

In this darkness,

your smile is the rising sun

chasing away my tribulations;

 

Your touch comforts me

through lonely nights

haunted by broken memories.

 

In your laughter

there is a joy

not even my Shadows may taint;

 

I wrap myself in your light

and my shattered soul

is reborn.

 

\----------------------

[10/26/2004]

 

Fandom: Yugioh (Atem's pov)


	2. Khepri: Sunrise

Khepri: Sunrise

Sometimes the light  
is blinding and I  
seek shelter in your shadow.

Sometimes I long  
for the cool brush of evening  
against my skin

and the soft caress of twilight  
lurking in the corridors  
of my soul.

That's when I turn to you   
(Shadow, mirror, Darkness)  
and wish myself whole.

[11/02/2004]

Fandom: Yugioh (Yugi's POV)


End file.
